Assassinanniversary
by Reah mon
Summary: after a fight with Lotor the Voltron Force wake up to find themselves chained to chairs at a restaurant no less what torture does he have instore for them?


(A/N I do not own the rights of Lion Voltron, Vehicle Voltron or the characters this is a work of fan fiction& in no way reflects WEP. World Events Productions or Toei, Voltron is the property of WEP.)

Assassin-anniversary

Cast of characters:

Cast of characters: Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Lotor, Zarkon&OC's  
Chapter 1

Date & place doesn't matter that much.

Keith: Gasp! Although in the grasp of Lotor, we will not give up without a fight got it team!

All: Right on! Whatever something causes them to be unconscious.

All awake & chained to chairs at a restaurant no less.

Hunk: What's going here? Pidge: I don't know? But it can't be good! Lance: Can anyone think back to how this happen? Keith: All I remember is that we were fighting Lotor? & then everything went black? Allura: Good god it could be a fate worse than we thought!

Clapping can be heard.

Well done.

All gasp Lotor! So glad you could all make it to the party I would have sent invites but the fear of them not being sent or the fact none of you could make it, so painful to bear.

Allura: what do you want Lotor!

No more than your company on this joyous occasion.

Lance: you're delusional you know that.

Lotor: that's your opinion but the real fun won't begin until Zarkon gets here to which I'm afraid we can only order drinks at this time. An hour ago.

Waiter: Sir what will you be ordering this time?

Lotor: bottle of your strongest cheapest wine for me, pitcher of ice water for them.

Waiter: right away Sir.

Chapter 2  
across the universe; space traffic jam,

Zarkon: come on! I have to get to my kids party!

Two hours later Back at the restaurant.

Pidge: ah man all that water I have to the bathroom! Hunk: don't bring it up because I have to too! Keith: aha this is your real plan to torturer us Lotor!

Somebody walks up to their table

Robot Wu Xia: bad boy it is you long time no see, you here with friends or assassins?

Lotor: just co-workers.

Robot Wu Xia: ohh the people you fought on your first day. nice.

Allura: for the love of god help us. Wait if you're his friend then we shouldn't ask you for your kind of help!

Robot Wu Xia: whoa tell you what Bad Boy I'll escort her to the girl's room; you & my date escort them to the men's room that way they won't escape until after your parent gets here agreed?

Lotor: yes a thousand times yes& a thousand times thank you.

In the girls bathroom Allura is washing her hands for one must always clean after one is done in the bathroom Wu Xia walks up to her.

Robot Wu Xia: so any feelings on Bad Boy? Then asks; what's your opinion any feelings for him on this day?

Allura: what? Feelings for him, if anything I despise everything about him. Robot Wu Xia: whoa! He didn't tell you guys why you're all here. I mean the real reason. Allura: what other reason is there then for him to kill us! Robot Wu Xia: well that may be one of the reasons but not the main one. Allura: "not the main one" what the hell are you talking about? Robot Wu Xia: I shouldn't reveal more then what you should be aware of by now but all I can say is that my species has a saying, "A hero's only family is sometimes his is rouge gallery, A villain's closest friends are his enemies".

Back at the traffic jam  
Zarkon: oh for the love Pete it's been hours, what the hell is taking so long?  
(Construction on black hole please drive to the left)

Chapter 3  
In the Men's room at the restaurant.

Lotor: I never thought you & Wu together?  
Werewolf wearing a corset: not really this isn't a date, date she just had a lot of coupons & no appetite plus expiration date is tomorrow so this works out altogether.  
Lotor: makes sense; her idea of love from her culture& opinion to begin with is a combination of loyalty and pain.  
Werewolf wearing a corset: besides the court order from sly fox is "if you want quality time with your child you cannot date until after sly fox starts dating"  
more importantly what's going on here? Wu might have figured out what this all about but I haven't, some kind alien birthday?  
Lotor: not exactly as soon as my father gets here I'll tell everyone the point of all this.  
Werewolf wearing a corset: Well ok, but me & Wu got free carrot cake with the roast we ordered be happy to share it with your hostages/guests.  
because I don't think your dad will come… sorry I mean at least on time, I think maybe you should tell them the reason of this party.  
Lotor: agreed.

Back at their table with carrot cake on the way.

Lotor: to everyone who could make here day, the voltron force may not have figured it out yet. But today is the one-year anniversary since I came to this  
galaxy not to mention that I lived longer then people what expected thinking I would get killed on the first day. Please know that when Zarkon gets here  
we shall both play a game of hang man but until he gets here let us enjoy the eating of (looks at the menu) happy time carrot cake.

As soon as the cake arrives it explodes, turns outs the space mice snuck into the restaurant &then hid in the cake (clothes ruined)  
Robot Wu Xia: eek! (Flees through the roof& last we see of her in this fanfic)  
the Maître d' comes &takes the space mice.  
Maître d': of course your roast will be free as soon its' done, by the way there is a hot topic across the street &a dry cleaner just one block away I'll just put the mice outside.

At a hot topic shopping for new clothes, trying to find clothes that just fit.  
For Keith easily finding a black jumpsuit in his size, for Lance wearing out a "Happy Days" Fonzie style Jacket &black jeans, Allura only dressed in Gothic Lolita  
Pidge's size was only found In Hello Kitty merchandise, same for Hunk only punk/rock clothing.  
For some reason Lotor's clothing in a style of 2004's Van Helsing worked better on him.  
Lotor: I'll be paying for all are clothes thanks.

Close to 11:00P.M. & still no Zarkon.

Lance: (whispering) what's weird is that I think are attire match's the mood.  
Allura: (also whispering) I know I almost feel sorry for Lotor.

11:35P.M.

Waiter: sir I'm afraid that the restaurant will be closing soon should I bring the bill?  
Lotor: may as well.

Waiter leaves their table.  
Lotor pretty much unchains them then says.

Lotor: as soon I let all of you, I'd feel it be better if never talked about this.

The voltron force is stun over his words, but run out fast all the same.

12:00 Zarkon finally arrives & wants to know where his son is.  
He's right behind him.

Zarkon: oh Lotor I'm sorry couldn't make it to play hang man with you &the voltron force.  
Lotor: not to mention you missed the anniversary party, be glad it ended well before you got here.  
Zarkon: huh?  
Ends.

(A/N as a form Deus Ex Machina out of pity the voltron force decided to pretty much throw him a roast before they left send me roast comates if you can)


End file.
